


There'll be no more darkness if you let me be the light

by Eriskay



Series: Welcome to the island of misfit toys [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Coach Yuuko Nishigori, Developing Otayuri, Established Victuuri, JJ is so Extra, Light Angst, Like Yuri is 19, M/M, Otabek is quiet, POV Outsider, Phichit-Yuri Friendship, Yuri is impossible, Yuuko needs a break, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriskay/pseuds/Eriskay
Summary: Yuuko never actually planned on becoming a professional figure skating coach. All she’d really wanted was to help Yuuri, becausesomeonehad to make sure he didn’t give up his entire career after failing so miserably at his first grand prix final. Four years later, Yuuko has helped a number of skaters reach their true potential, becoming known as a coach who excels at finding rough diamonds and helping them shine. However, the infuriatingly stubborn yet fiercely talented Yuri Plisetsky is going to prove her toughest challenge yet.





	There'll be no more darkness if you let me be the light

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summary: The one where everyone’s got a problem, Yuuko is determined to help and somehow they take home a whole bunch of gold medals in the process.

Yuri Plisetsky was an enigma.

Yuuko couldn’t seem to take her eyes off the young skater as he practically soared across the ice before her. His every movement was so exact, so very deliberate. Everything from the angle of his arched back to the tiniest flick of his wrist was performed exactly as intended, each element a stunning reflection of the emotions conveyed through the music. And perhaps most importantly, Yuri made it all look almost completely effortless. As though bending your body in half while keeping perfect balance was as easy as walking, as natural as breathing.

Only the fierce determination in Yuri’s eyes betrayed the actual effort involved.

“His technique is good,” Yakov, who was standing beside Yuuko, acknowledged. “I’d even say his spins are among the best I’ve seen. And he works hard. Sometimes too hard.”

Yuuko very reluctantly tore her gaze away from Yuri, to meet Yakov’s eyes.

“But?”

Yakov sighed.

“But he can’t seem to get it together.”

“You’re going to have to be more specific than that.”

“You already know that he hasn’t been anywhere near a podium since the grand prix series of his first senior season. He might have qualified for the final that year if it wasn’t for an ill-timed bout of flu.” Yakov was frowning as he watched Yuri launch into a series of counter turns across the ice. “That was almost four years ago.”

“But, is that… Are you saying that one single stroke of bad luck affected him that deeply? Because to be honest, I find that hard to believe. Did something else happen, after that? Perhaps right after?”

“You’re as perceptive as they say,” Yakov noted, his tone not entirely pleased. “Although it actually wasn’t right after, as much as over the following months.”

“You don’t mean… Growth spurt?”

Yakov grimaced. “It’s funny, how nine point five centimetres can make or break a career.”

Yuuko frowned.

“But he has barely grown at all, since then. Surely he must have adapted?”

“To some extent, yes.” There was something decidedly bitter in Yakov’s tone, now. “He’s reworked his technique completely, and even improved himself in certain elements. On a good day, I wouldn’t hesitate to say that Yuri is one of my most promising skaters. Problem is, most days are not very good days. Not very good at all.”

Yuuko nodded thoughtfully, her eyes back on Yuri’s form out on the ice. “I’ve heard that he gets frustrated easily?”

“That’s understating it a bit,” Yakov muttered. “You could say that he’s got a bit of a temperament, and it’s only gotten worse with his lack of success. He has trouble keeping his focus.”

“I see.”

They were quiet for a moment. Out on the ice, Yuri was in the middle of another impossibly graceful Biellmann spin.

“So what’s the plan?” Yuuko dared to ask. “Thinking about mixing things up during off-season training, or…?”

Yakov cleared his throat. Suddenly, he was looking a bit uncomfortable.

“I’ve worked more with Yuri than with any other skater these past three seasons,” he said, something careful about his tone. “And to be completely honest, I’m starting to run out of ideas. There’s nothing we haven’t already tried.”

“Oh,” Yuuko said. And suddenly, she wondered why she hadn’t realized it before. “You didn’t invite me here just to get advice. You want me to coach him.”

“I’d be very happy if you would consider it, yes.” Yakov was almost starting to sound apologetic. “I don’t know what more I can do for Yuri, at this point. Besides, there are a number of promising juniors that could use more of my attention. Some of them very promising.”

Yuuko’s eyes narrowed.

“You don’t think Yuri’s got what it takes.”

“That’s not what I said.”

“But it’s what you meant. You’d never let go of a potential champion so carelessly.”

Yakov sighed. Deeply.

“You should know that I’ve tried to keep believing in Yuri. Really tried.”

Two other skaters were making their way onto the ice, now. Yuuko immediately recognized Mila Babicheva, the ladies singles champion from last season. Along with her was a male skater who looked considerably younger than her. Perhaps he was one of the oh-so-promising juniors Yakov seemed so preoccupied with. The two of them made their way over towards Yuri, who paused his movements briefly to exchange a few words with them. Yuuko couldn’t quite hear what they were saying, but she still found herself watching Yuri’s expression very carefully – it was something between a scowl and a glare, or perhaps a little bit of both.

A few moments later, the skaters went in different directions across the ice, spreading out to continue their practice. Yuri’s expression still looked considerably more tense than it had done before, when he’d been out there alone. Yet it wasn’t only his expression. Somehow, all of his movements seemed to have become less fluid. It was almost painfully evident as he attempted another Biellmann spin, and practically wobbled through the last few turns.

Yakov was shaking his head slowly.

“Like I said, I’d be grateful if you would just think about it,” he said quietly. “And even if you decline, we’ll make sure to figure something out for him. I’ve been thinking about hiring another assistant coach.”

“No need. I’ll do it.”

“You’ll… Really?”

“Really. Yuri is welcome to join us in Hasetsu as soon as he’s ready.”

“All right, then.” Yet for some reason, Yakov didn’t sound entirely satisfied. “I hope it works out well.”

Yuuko turned to face him once more.

“You’re afraid that I’m going to turn Yuri into a world champion overnight,” she said calmly. “But don’t you worry. I’ll probably need at least a month.”

“He’ll still be competing for Russia, you know,” Yakov said gruffly. “And when it comes to you, I know I should be expecting more than what’s reasonable. You’ve been known to work miracles, before.”

“I wouldn’t quite say that.”

“You got Viktor Nikiforov to come out of retirement.” There was something almost reverent in Yakov’s tone. “Not even I could do that, and not for lack of trying. He was _my_ student first, you know.”

“I was able to persuade Viktor to compete for one last season, yes,” Yuuko acknowledged. “But that situation was very different. I had leverage.”

“Did you, now?”

Yuuko smiled.

“Let’s just say I made Viktor an offer he couldn’t refuse,” she said, pointedly turning her attention back towards the ice. “Tell me, how old is Yuri, now?”

“He turns nineteen next month.”

“And does he have many friends, here in St Petersburg?”

“A few, I guess.” Yakov raised both eyebrows in question. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, nothing. Just curious.”

 

***

 

“Is it true?”

Yuuko turned around, coming face to face with Phichit Chulanont. The skater was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, and was panting lightly – evidently, he had just come back from his evening run.

“Is what true?”

“Is Yuri Plisetsky coming here, to train with us?”

The formal coaching agreement (just one season, to start with) had been signed less than twelve hours earlier, right before Yuuko’s departure back to Japan. There hadn’t yet been time to make any announcement.

At least no official one.

“Who told you that?”

Phichit rolled his eyes. “Everyone’s talking about it.”

“Everyone, as in…?”

“Well, JJ says he heard Yuuri say something about it on the phone, probably to Viktor, and now he’s convinced Viktor got the news straight from Mila, who is actually in Russia. With Yuri Plisetsky.”

“That’s… A surprisingly reliable source, coming from you.”

“JJ? _Reliable_?” Phichit made a face. “Not in my book, which is why I’m asking you about it. So…?”

Yuuko smiled.

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to give JJ and the rest of the grapevine some credit, this time. Yuri Plisetsky is flying over in two weeks.”

“Holy shit,” Phichit exclaimed, his eyes widening. “That is… So, _so_ great!”

“I’m glad you think so,” Yuuko said. Although admittedly, she was a little surprised. “Um, Phichit? Have you actually _met_ Yuri? I’m hoping you will all get along with him, of course, but you should know that he might need some time to adjust, at first, and… Phichit? Wait, _what_ are you doing?”

Phichit had started tapping furiously on his phone, his eyes glued to the screen.

“Do you think he’ll finally follow me back on Instagram, when he gets here?” he wondered excitedly. “Since we’ll be rink mates from now on. It’s common curtesy, if you ask me.”

Yuuko’s eyes narrowed. Calmly, she took two resolute steps forward, snatching the phone right out of Phichit’s grip.

“Hey!”

“I did not buy you a new smartphone just so that you could reveal confidential information about my other students to the whole figure skating community.”

“No, that’s, I wasn’t going to-“

“No? Then why were you about to post a picture of Yuri on Instagram? Hashtag ‘welcome to the island of misfit toys’…?”

Phichit aimed his best to smile towards her. “You love that hashtag.”

Yuuko raised a sharp eyebrow.

“Okay, _okay_.” Phichit grimaced. “No posting about Yuri coming here until you say so.”

“That’s right.” Yuuko held out Phichit’s phone for him to reclaim – a peace offering, of sorts. “Now, don’t forget your stretches tonight. Your shoulders have been far too tense, lately.”

Phichit sighed dejectedly.

“I’ll get right on that, coach.”

“… oh, and Phichit? I was going to break the news about Yuri in the Team Hasetsu group chat once I got back here, but I’m actually feeling super tired after the trip, so could you maybe just… I don’t know, do it for me?”

Slowly, an exhilarated grin started spreading across Phichit’s face.

“You are the best, Yuuko, seriously!”

Yuuko smiled.

 

***

 

Despite her increasingly busy schedule, Yuuko went to the airport to pick Yuri up herself.

Yuuko immediately spotted Yuri among the group of people stepping out into the arrivals hall. It wasn’t difficult, and not only because of the fact that Yuri wore a rather distinct leopard-print hoodie, one that Yuuko was certain she had seen him in during warm-ups last season. Because in addition, Yuri’s expression was a deep, dark scowl – Yuuko would have recognized it anywhere.

“Yuri,” Yuuko greeted him, offering him a smile. “I’m so glad you’re here. Did you have a nice trip?”

Yuri looked her up and down, his expression ominously unchanged, before he answered.

“The food sucked. And there were two crying babies. _Two_.”

“Sounds stressful. I guess you’re pretty tired?”

“Exhausted.”

“Right. My car’s this way.”

Yuri stayed quiet during the whole ride to Hasetsu. He was staring out the window, yet he didn’t really seem to be watching the scenery outside. At first Yuuko attempted to fill the silence herself, telling Yuri about the small towns they passed by and pointing out whatever noteworthy spots she could think of. However, once Yuri pulled out an iPod from the pocket of his hoodie and put in his earbuds in a rather obvious gesture, Yuuko stopped trying.

They arrived at Yu-topia at about five in the afternoon.

“Where are we?” Yuri asked as Yuuko was parking. And finally, he seemed to be taking some interest in their surroundings. “Is this the ice rink?”

“The rink is close by,” Yuuko told him. “This is where you’ll be staying. Or well, it’s actually where we’re all staying. It’s an inn that’s run by Yuuri Katsuki’s family. I house all of my skaters here.”

Yuri didn’t acknowledge that with any response other than a slight shrug, his expression neither pleased nor displeased. Which probably wasn’t a bad reaction from him, not by a long shot. It just wasn’t a particularly good one, either.

Yuuko frowned.

They got out of the car, and Yuri quietly followed Yuuko inside. Yuuko quickly led him upstairs, thinking that it might be best to postpone meeting the other skaters until Yuri was just a little bit less jet lagged. Instead, she took him directly to his room.

“So this one’s all yours,” she told him, trying for another smile as she opened the door. “It’s Japanese style, like all the rooms in this house. You have your own television. Bathrooms and showers are down the hall.”

Yuri stepped into the room after her, glancing around himself. And for some reason, his expression had shifted slightly.

“It’s not bigger?”

“No,” Yuuko said, too surprised by the question to feel offended, just yet. “Should it be?”

“I’ve seen pictures of Viktor’s room,” Yuri said, something decidedly unpleasant in his tone, now. “Which is _much_ bigger.”

“Viktor is living together with Yuuri Katsuki,” Yuuko told him patiently. “There’s two of them, plus Viktor’s got Makkachin, so they’re sharing one of the mini suites.”

“Are there any other suites available?” Yuri asked immediately. “Mini, or something bigger? I’ll take either.”

Yuuko shook her head firmly.

“I think you’re going to find, Yuri, that we don’t have quite the same level of funding as the Russian figure skating federation provides. I’m always trying to spend as much of my resources as possible on the skating rink, and training equipment. I hope you will agree with me that those things have to be our main priority.”

Yuri glanced around the room once more, before looking up to face Yuuko again. Unfortunately, his dark scowl from before seemed to have returned.

“Great. Just great. How am I ever going to fit even half of my stuff in here?”

“You’ve only got the one bag, right?”

“I’m having the rest sent over. Or well, I was going to, but I guess there’s no fucking point.” Yuri sighed, kicking at the floor. “Fucking fantastic. Being in exile is going to be even worse than I thought.”

“Hey,” Yuuko said, her tone sharp. “You’re not in exile, Yuri. That’s not what this is.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Yuri let his bag fall to the floor, turning away from her. “Can you leave me alone, already? I just want to sleep.”

“All right,” Yuuko allowed. Deciding not to push it, just yet. “Come find me when you wake up tomorrow. We’ll start working on your training schedule then.”

“Can’t wait,” Yuri muttered.

Yuuko chose not to acknowledge that at all. Instead, she quietly left the room, shutting the door behind her.

There was a large lounge room on the ground floor, with a bunch of low tables and a wide-screen TV that always seemed to be showing some kind of sports channel. Anyone staying at the inn could hang out there, and most evenings you would find at least two of Yuuko’s skaters present. This particular evening, Yuuko stepped into the room to find all of her skaters huddled together at one of the tables.

Well. All of them except Yuri.

The other Yuuri, who had looked up to see Yuuko enter the room, immediately got up to meet her halfway.

“Good to have you back,” he greeted her. “Everything okay, so far?”

“I think so,” Yuuko said, unable to help her slight frown. “Although Yuri seems very… I didn’t think he’d be quite so disheartened.”

For some reason, that made Yuuri raise both eyebrows in question.

“But that’s your speciality.”

“Not exactly. I’d know just what to do if the problem was lack of confidence, or ambition. But if he’s actually on the verge of giving up…” Yuuko sighed. “This might be trickier than I thought.”

“You’ll figure something out,” Yuuri said, his tone completely certain. “You always do.”

“I sure hope you’re right.”

 

***

 

“You’re a bit off balance again, that’s the problem. Remember what I said about not putting too much weight on your right foot? Try it again, but faster this time. No hesitation.”

Yuuko’s eyes were fixed on JJ as he skated back across the ice before her, preparing to make another attempt at his quad flip-triple toe combination. There was a look of deep concentration on his face, almost as though he was already going through the motions of the jumps in his mind.

Yuuko frowned.

“Don’t overthink it! Your technique is really good, so just focus on getting enough speed.”

JJ took a deep breath, his eyes meeting Yuuko’s for just a brief moment, before he went for it. This time, his quad was absolutely perfect, and the landing on the toeloop was the best he’d managed all day.

“How did that feel?”

“Much better,” JJ said, grinning widely. “Almost like it was easy. Which it totally was.”

“Good. Now, skate a few laps, and try to focus on that feeling, on the ease of it. That’s what you’ll need to project at your next competition.”

“You really think that’s going to work?” JJ was frowning slightly, his tone just a bit doubtful. “Maybe if I just tried it again, I could improve my-“

“ _Laps_ , JJ. Now. And make sure to focus on the feeling, and not the technique. You’ve _got_ the technique. Okay?”

“All right, all right.” JJ was shaking his head towards her. But he was also smiling, just a little bit. “I’m going now, see? Stop fussing already.”

True to his word, JJ turned around, setting off along the side of the rink. Yuuko watched him skate for a few moments, allowing herself a brief smile. Then she turned around, her eyes searching for Phichit across the ice.

She didn’t expect to come face to face with Yuri, who had apparently been watching from the side of the rink.

“Hey,” Yuuko greeted him, skating a bit closer and trying not to feel too startled. “Good to see that you’ve found your way over here.”

“I did, yeah.”

Yuri barely spared her only a short glance, before his attention was turned back towards the two skaters on the ice.

“What are they _doing_?”

Phichit was standing quite still in the middle of the rink, looking at something on his phone. Meanwhile, JJ had just completed his first lap, and was starting on his second.

“Mental training,” Yuuko told him, offering no further explanation. “I’ll be done here in about ten minutes or so, and then you and I should sit down and talk.”

“Can I skate, first?” Yuri asked quickly. “Just for a bit.”

“Sure,” Yuuko decided. “Just try to stay out of their way. Phichit especially, he gets easily distract-“

“Yuri!”

Yuuko groaned. Phichit, meanwhile, was making his way across the ice as fast as he could.

“You’re here! That’s so great!”

“Is it?” Yuri muttered. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“We’re going to have so much fun!” Phichit told him excitedly, coming to a stop right at the side of the rink. “We should take selfies together. Lots of them. Oh, can you follow me on Instagram?”

“No.”

“What? Why not?” Phichit looked genuinely surprised. “Everyone here’s following everyone, I even got Viktor to-“

“Phichit, that’s enough,” Yuuko said sharply. “Back out on the ice, go.”

“But I-“

“ _Now_ , Phichit. You still have practice, remember?”

“You’re no fun,” Phichit wined, making a face at her. “See you later, Yuri! Don’t forget to tag me in everything!”

Phichit skated off, heading back towards the centre of the ice. Yuri, meanwhile, had taken a large step backwards.

“I’ve changed my mind,” he said, his expression once more that increasingly familiar scowl. “I’ll skate later.”

 

***

 

After the first week of working with Yuri, Yuuko had found a simple but very precise way of describing the young skater.

Yuri Plisetsky was restless.

It definitely wasn’t a word that any of the others would have chosen, if asked to describe Yuri. Phichit would probably have characterized Yuri as boring or maybe even mean, while JJ might have called him obnoxious. The other Yuuri would perhaps have pointed out something about Yuri’s not-so-great attitude, or his terrible mood in the mornings, whichever came to mind first.

However, out of all the others, Viktor was the only one who had actually offered Yuuko an opinion of Yuri. After a particularly trying practice, at the end of which Yuri had all but stormed out into the locker rooms, Viktor had called the young skater stubborn.

“Perhaps too stubborn for his own good,” he had added, his smile for some reason a bit apologetic.

“I actually think that restless is a more accurate description.”

Viktor laughed softly.

“Well, that too.”

Yuuko sighed.

“I guess we won’t be getting anywhere at all until I figure out how to get through a single practice without Yuri exploding on anyone.”

“Got any ideas on how to accomplish that?”

“Several, I’m afraid.”

When Yuuko first suggested yoga, Yuri had raised both eyebrows sceptically.

“I’m already more flexible than I’ll ever need to be.”

“It’s not for flexibility,” Yuuko had explained patiently. “It’s for you to be able to relax, a bit more. Take your mind off things.”

Yuri still hadn’t seemed at all excited about the idea, but to his credit, he’d agreed to give it a try.

At least for all of two sessions.

“I don’t see what’s supposed to be so fucking relaxing about being told how to breathe while holding a pose that doesn’t even remotely resemble a downward facing dog.” Yuri’s scowl was even deeper than Yuuko was used to seeing it. “I don’t even _like_ dogs. And I can breathe just fine. Always have.”

“So I guess that means no more yoga,” Yuuko said. Because contrary to popular belief, she knew a hopeless case when she saw one. “That’s all right. We’ll just have to try something else.”

Classical music was her next attempt, but it had quickly come to an end when Yuri had thrown his CD player out a window after listening to Beethoven's fifth symphony on repeat for six hours. After that they had tried long walks (Yuri ended up getting lost somewhere in the outskirts of Hasetsu and came back more pissed off than ever, with the charming addition of a severe cold), poetry (Yuri somehow got into a heated argument with JJ about the true message of The Raven – Yuuko quickly confiscated all of his books), and finally extra-long hot spring baths (which only made Yuri considerably more wrinkly, and not even a little bit less unpleasant).

After that, Yuuko was down to her very last option – making changes to Yuri’s training schedule.

“ _No_ ,” had been Yuri’s immediate response, his tone actually angry as opposed to just displeased. “We agreed that this schedule would prepare me to be at my best, next season. So that’s what I should be doing here. Nothing else.”

“You can say that again by the time you’re actually doing it,” Yuuko told him, her tone unusually firm.

Yuri turned to shoot her a vicious glare.

“You think I’m a waste of your time,” he snapped, and although the look in his eyes was still downright murderous, his voice was a bit quieter than before.

“I just think we still haven’t found a good balance, for you,” Yuuko insisted, her tone as gentle as she could possibly make it. “How about we shift things so that you’re spending a bit more time on ballet?”

“Absolutely not,” Yuri said quickly. “Not if that means less time at the rink. That’s not up for discussion.”

“All right. Then how about more time at the rink?”

Yuri raised a sceptical eyebrow.

“That’s not very consistent with your last suggestion. Do you even have _any_ idea what you’re doing, right now?”

“I just think we need to shake things up a bit for you,” Yuuko insisted, desperately trying to sound more confident than she actually felt at the moment. “So? More ice skating is okay?”

“I suppose,” Yuri agreed, although his tone was still reluctant. “Should I spend the extra time working on jumps, then? Or my choreography?”

“No,” Yuuko said. “Actually, I was thinking something very different.”

 

***

 

When Yuuko first explained her new strategy to Viktor, he looked genuinely confused.

“Counter turns?” he said, speaking slowly, almost as though he had never heard of that particular move before. “ _Counter turns?_ ”

“You think it’s a bad idea?”

“I think it’s ridiculous. You’re seriously having Yuri spend six hours each week doing nothing but counter turns? That’s a little bit insane, even for you.”

“But that’s exactly why it’s going to work.”

“You think?” Viktor’s expression was weary as he turned to look at Yuri out on the rink. “He sort of looks bored to death, already. And it’s, what? Day two?”

Yuuko followed his gaze, watching Yuri turn back and forth in perfect half-circles across the ice, his expression uncharacteristically blank.

“But that’s just the thing,” Yuuko said eagerly. “I need Yuri to be absolutely anything other than irritated or angry, which is the spectrum we’ve been working on so far. Bored to the point of complete indifference should be a considerable improvement, don’t you think?”

Viktor was shaking his head as he turned back to face Yuuko.

Yet he was also smiling, just a little bit.

“I hate to admit it, but you might actually be onto something, there.”

Yuuko grinned. Widely.

 

***

 

“That was so _wonderful_ , Yuuri! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you skate so gracefully, before. The whole program is starting to look truly phenomenal!”

Viktor was beaming as Yuuri skated towards him across the ice.

“Thanks,” Yuuri managed, still more than a little bit out of breath. “I think my spins could have been better, though, and I barely had enough elevation for my rotations on the flip.”

“You’ll have plenty of time to perfect that before the season starts,” Viktor encouraged him, reaching out to take Yuuri’s hand in his. “I just know that you’ll be so perfect.”

Yuuri ducked his head down, apparently unable to help his smile at the compliment. Which made Yuuko smile, too. Because even after four years of being with Viktor, as well as several outstanding victories at the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri still didn’t seem to have wrapped his mind around the fact that his childhood idol Viktor Nikiforov admired him more than anyone else.

However, when Viktor and Yuuri set off towards the side of the rink, Yuuko cleared her throat.

“Running off with my star pupil _again_ , Nikiforov?” she wondered briskly. “You know very well that his practice doesn’t end for another fifteen minutes.”

Yuuri froze, his expression rather embarrassed. Viktor, meanwhile, turned to smile widely towards Yuuko.

“Of course not. I was just telling Yuuri we should spend some time working on his quad flip. Since he felt unsure about it.”

“Well, in that case you’d better get to it,” Yuuko said, very nearly rolling her eyes towards them. “You two will have plenty of time to yourselves after practice is over. Please do try to set a good example for everyone else, yeah?”

“Yes, coach,” Yuuri said, his tone actually timid. “We’ll… Yes. We’ll do that.”

As Viktor and Yuuri skated back out on the ice to hopefully actually work on Yuuri’s flip, Yuuko turned around, her eyes finding the other Yuri’s relentless form across rink.

During the weeks since they had added intensive counter turn practice to Yuri’s training regime, things had actually gotten a little bit better. Now, Yuri was able to complete most of his practices the way they were intended. He didn’t snap as much at the other skaters, and didn’t seem to get quite as angry at himself when he couldn’t nail a certain element.

So far, so good.

Currently, Yuri was working on his triple axel. Just as Yuuko approached him, he landed one that was pretty much as perfect as it could get. And that certainly wasn’t his first one, this particular practice.

“Looking great, Yuri!” Yuuko told him, unable to keep from smiling excitedly. “Your hard work’s paying off.”

“I know,” Yuri said, his tone rather dry. “I’m going to be the world champion of counter turns.”

“We both know you’ve been improving more than just your steps,” Yuuko said firmly. “So you should have absolutely no reason to question my instruction. Your axel just now was flawless.”

Yuri merely shrugged, at that.

“What’s Katsudon working on?”

“Katsudon?”

“Other Yuuri.” Yuri inclined his head towards the skater across the ice. “It’s too confusing when there’s two of us.”

“So you’ve decided to call him by his favourite dish? That he’s not allowed to eat right now, because of training? Which means he’ll think of it every time you speak to him…?”

For the very first time, Yuuko watched Yuri’s expression shift into something of a smile.

“I know. Isn’t it great?”

“I’m not sure if that’s the word I’d use.”

“Well, whatever.” Yuri shrugged again. “What’s he doing? Toeloop?”

“Flip. Viktor’s showing him how to go even higher.”

For some reason, that made Yuri grimace.

 “Those two make me sick.”

“Really?”

“Did you see their rings? Their _matching_ , gold rings? It’s so gross, I can’t even look at them.”

Yuuko smiled. “Maybe you’ll understand that sort of thing a little better, when you’re older.”

“God, no,” Yuri scoffed. “I’m almost nineteen, remember? That’s more than old enough to know that romance is shit and stupidly grand gestures are for pathetic nobodies. If I ever want something like that for myself, someone has to stage an intervention.”

“Okay,” Yuuko said, shaking her head a little. “I won’t forget that you said that, you know.”

Yuri frowned.

“Did you know?” he asked abruptly. “I mean, when you first got Viktor to come here, for training. Did you know this would happen?”

“You mean, did I know that they would…?” Yuri nodded. “No, I didn’t. I knew that Viktor had always inspired Yuuri more than anyone else, and I wanted to capitalize on that. The happiness they’ve found together is more of an added bonus.”

Yuri considered that for a moment. And for some reason, he was nodding to himself.

“You’re saying that for you, figure skating comes first,” he said, and this time it wasn’t a question, not quite. “Being the best comes first. Winning comes first.”

“Well, yes,” Yuuko acknowledged. “But I think it’s a bit more complicated than that. Anyone who wants to be the best of the best needs to have everything else figured out, first. Yuuri is incredibly talented, but I don’t think he could have come as far as he has if he didn’t have Viktor by his side, believing in him.”

“So you really only brought Viktor here, because you knew he could make Yuuri a winner? You knew Viktor wasn’t going to come back to the top of the podium, but you still wanted to coach him that season just so he could train alongside Yuuri?”

“Yes. Exactly.” Yuuko offered Yuri a small smile. “Do you think that’s a bad thing?”

“Why did you bring me here?”

“Because I believe you’re going to be a winner,” Yuuko answered, not hesitating even for a moment. “Why else would I have agreed to coach you?”

“You coach Phichit,” Yuri reminded her, something of a challenge in his tone, now. “Why?”

Yuuko paused for a moment, considering. She could lie, probably so well that Yuri would believe her, but she could also tell the truth. Somehow, both options seemed equally dangerous.

“Be honest,” Yuri added, before she had managed a single word. “I want to know.”

Well, then.

“Phichit is very determined, I always appreciate that in a skater. Also, his positive energy tends to rub off on everyone else. Yuuri especially. It’s good for the whole group, to have at least one rink mate like that.”

“But you don’t think Phichit is going to be a winner,” Yuri said, something particular in his tone.

“Maybe not a world champion, no,” Yuuko confessed. “But once he gets over his insecurities, I believe he’s going to be very successful.”

“Insecurities? Have you _met_ Phichit?”

Yuuko smiled.

“Phichit cares too much about the way he’s perceived, by others. His online presence is almost more important to him than being on the podium. The very first thing I did when he came here was buy him a new phone.”

“You… What? _Why_?”

“Because his old selfie camera was crap, that’s why,” Yuuko explained. “See, I needed Phichit to feel better about himself, and seeing his selfies get more likes on Instagram was an important step. You’d be surprised at how much his progress at the rink has corresponded to his number of followers.” Yuuko grinned slightly. “I may have made a few charts.”

“I see,” Yuri said, his expression less sceptical than Yuuko would have expected. “So his constant Instagramming is kind of like mental training?”

“It’s exactly like that, yes. Do you think it’s stupid?”

Yuri shrugged.

“A bit. But if it’s working for him, then I suppose it’s good.”

There was something very final about Yuri’s tone. As though that settled it, plain and simple.

“He’s still annoying as fuck, though,” Yuri added.

Yuuko tried her best not to smile.

“Just try to keep out of Phichit’s way,” she advised Yuri. “I know he can be rather… Intense.”

“Can’t make any promises on that,” Yuri muttered, quickly continuing. “So, what about JJ?”

“What about JJ?”

“What’s his problem?”

Yuuko’s eyes narrowed.

“What makes you think all of my skaters have a problem, Plisetsky? I’ll have you know that you’re a mostly well-balanced bunch, compared to other athletes.”

“You seriously think I believe that? Aren’t we the island of misfit toys, or whatever it was?” Yuri shuddered. “I swear, if Phichit tags me in one more group picture, I’m blocking him. No mercy.”

“Be nice, Yuri. Phichit’s active online presence does wonders for his progress, remember?” Yuuko flashed him a brief grin, before getting back to Yuri’s actual question. “JJ has performance anxiety. He’s been having trouble nailing his jumps when he’s under pressure. But you’d better watch out for him next season. We’ve found a way to work through it, and I believe he’s going to come back stronger than ever.”

Yuri looked decidedly unimpressed.

“I’ve seen JJ skate both of his programs,” he said, shrugging lightly. “And actually, I think _he’s_ the one who’d better be watching out for _me_.”

Yuuko found herself offering Yuri a wide smile.

“That’s the spirit, Yuri.”

 

***

 

After that day, it was as though another piece of the puzzle that was Yuri Plisetsky had fallen into place.

He didn’t argue as much with the instructions he received, and he worked harder than ever on his new and beautifully complicated step sequence. He seemed calmer, overall, and actually somewhat comfortable around the other skaters. Not that he talked much with any of them, if he could help it, but at least he was capable of making perfectly civilized conversation when spoken to.

So one late afternoon towards the end of practice, when Yuri literally blew up on Phichit, it was actually quite unexpected.

“Just get the fuck out of my way! You stupid, untalented, _worthless_ piece of _shit_. The fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Phichit, who had always remained cheerful when confronted with Yuri’s various insults, actually looked stunned.

Yuuko immediately skated towards Yuri.

“Yuri. Come over here.”

“Just stay away from me, all of you! I can’t believe I have to put up with this-“

“ _Yuri_.”

Yuri fell silent.

“Come with me,” Yuuko said, her tone perfectly calm. “We’re leaving.”

After several weeks of only blank stares and frowns, Yuri’s murderous glare was almost unfamiliar.

“I still have forty-five minutes left of my practice.”

“You’re done for today,” Yuuko said, firmly. “Now come _on_.”

“You can’t make me-“

“Oh, try me. I dare you. Because if you don’t get off the ice this instant, I’m about to get really fucking pissed.”

Yuri hesitated for a moment, taking in the unusually cold look on Yuuko’s face.

And then he skated over towards her.

Yuuko led the way off the ice, making Yuri change back into regular shoes, and then continued right past the locker rooms and showers. They stepped out of the building, and to Yuri’s surprise, Yuuko walked them over to her car.

“Get in.”

Yuri did. He slumped down in the passenger seat, immediately fixing his gaze down on the floor. Yuuko got into the driver’s seat, starting the car.

It was over twenty minutes later that Yuri looked up again, actually taking a look out the window.

“Why are we on the freeway?” he wanted to know, turning to scowl at Yuuko. “Where the fuck are you taking me?”

“You’ll see,” Yuuko said calmly. Which was a far better response than the more honest _I haven’t decided_. “Yuri, we need to talk.”

“On the freeway?”

“Apparently, yes.” Yuuko sighed. “Can you tell me what happened, back at the rink?”

Yuri shrugged.

“Phichit kept getting in my way,” he said shortly.

“That was still uncalled for.”

Yuri didn’t say anything to that. Yuuko took a couple of deep breaths, trying her best to think clearly.

“You do realize I’m not going to tolerate this behaviour from you?”

“You can’t make me apologize to him,” Yuri said immediately. “I _won’t_.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Yuuko told him honestly. “I mean, I think you should, but that’s not why we’re here.”

Yuri glanced over towards her again, and for some reason his gaze had turned doubtful, rather than angry.

“Everyone always makes me apologize.”

“I think you’re going to find, Yuri, that I’m not like most of the coaches you’ve had before.” Yuuko almost smiled at Yuri’s confused expression. Almost. “See, here’s the thing. You’re still letting yourself get riled up by something as inessential as Phichit sharing the ice with you, and that means we’ve got some major problems. Because it just completely ruined your practice, which means things like these will most likely affect your performance in competitions, too. I need you to be one hundred percent focused on your own skating. Nothing else is going to get you to the top.”

“Then maybe if that loser could stop being so pathe-“

“I’m going to stop you right there, for all our sakes.” Yuuko sighed. “Tell me something you like, Yuri.”

“What?”

“Something you like. It doesn’t matter what, just something.”

“I don’t like anything.”

“That’s not entirely true. You like figure skating, right?”

“That’s different. Figure skating is life.”

“That’s a shitty explanation, even for you,” Yuuko told him, struggling to keep at least a little bit of patience in her tone. “How about you tell me _what_ it is that you like, about figure skating?”

“Gee, I don’t know… Counter turns?” Yuri’s tone was heavy with sarcasm. “I just can’t seem to get enough of those.”

Yuuko sighed again. This wasn’t getting them anywhere.

“You’ve told me you don’t like dogs,” she said, deciding to go for a different approach. “Right?”

“Dogs are fucking stupid.”

“Then how about cats?” Yuuko tried, remembering Yuri’s many t-shirts and hoodies with various animal prints, all of them feline. “You like cats, right?”

Yuri shrugged.

“Cats are okay, I guess.”

“Fair enough,” Yuuko said, thinking quickly. “Cats. You don’t completely hate cats. We can work with that.”

“We can?”

“Of course we can.” Yuuko quickly got the turn signal on, moving to get them off the high way at the next possible exit. “I do know where we’re going, by the way. We’ll be there in about forty minutes.”

“So, where _are_ we going?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Yuuko muttered. “I’m still angry with you, by the way, so this time you’ll just have to wait and see. Think of it as an exercise in patience.”

Thirty-six minutes later, Yuuko pulled up in front of a small building with a sign that read _Sayako’s Animal Shelter for Happy Cats_.

Yuri had gone right back to his trademark scowl at the sight of it.

“Abandoned pets?” he questioned, his tone sharp. “You interrupted my practice just so you could take me to look at _abandoned pets_? What a fucking waste of my time.”

Yuuko, who had calmed down considerably while driving, turned towards Yuri with a knowing smile.

“You can wait in the car, if you want,” she offered, her tone just a bit sly.

Yuri shot her a furious glare.

Yet he still came with her inside.

 

***

 

An hour and a half later, when Yuri exited the shelter with his arms wrapped gently around a pearly white Birma with eyes like the night sky, Yuuko was trying her best not to laugh.

“You’ll take care of her yourself,” she told Yuri sternly as they got back in the car.

“Like I’d let anyone else get near Serena,” Yuri scoffed, holding the cat even closer. “Besides, she’s not going to like any one of you lot. Not even a little bit.”

Yuuko did allow herself a slight smile, at that.

“I’m sure you’re right.”

Somehow, Yuri’s glare appeared much less lethal than usually when he was cradling a fluffy animal to his chest.

 

***

 

Once they were back at Yu-topia, and Yuuko had made sure that Yuri and his new friend were safely back in his room, she immediately went to check on Phichit.

“It’s fine,” Phichit told her, smiling a little. And somehow, he actually didn’t look quite as shaken as he had when they’d left him at the rink. “I mean, I know that’s just what Yuri is like. And I sort of think he didn’t really mean any of the things he said.”

“I agree,” Yuuko said, nodding. “I’m not sure if he’ll find it in himself to actually apologize, but… For what it’s worth, I don’t think Yuri is very proud of how he handled things today.”

“No,” Phichit said. And for some reason, his smile widened slightly “I got that much.”

“Really? Yuuko wondered, and Phichit nodded eagerly. “Did he text to you about it, or…?”

“Something like that,” Phichit said, quickly continuing. “See, what he did was… I was pretty surprised, to be honest.”

“You were? Phichit, what exactly did he _do_?”

“Actually, he… He followed me back.” Phichit’s tone just a little bit thicker than before. “You know. On Instagram.”

“He followed… Oh.” Yuuko cleared her throat, trying her best not to look too underwhelmed. “Finally, huh?”

“I _know_ , right?” Phichit was smiling widely. “You know, Yuri’s not so bad. He just cares for people in his own way. Probably. Anyway, that sounds kind of catchy, so I might use that as the caption the next time we take a selfie together. What do you think?”

“That actually sounds great, Phichit,” Yuuko said, offering him a slight smile. “I’m so glad you two were able to work things out.”

 

***

 

After the addition of Serena into Yuri’s life, Yuuko was pleased to see Yuri improving once more.

Yuri spent nearly all of his free time curled up with Serena, or following her around Yu-topia. Because as it had turned out, Serena had quite the curious nature and seemed to have her heart set on exploring every nook and cranny of the inn. Yuri let her, just like he let her sleep in his bed, and curl up in his closet, and make a nest for herself in the corner with one of his hoodies. (He would probably had let Serena eat food the off his plate, if Yuuko hadn’t sternly told him that wouldn’t be good for her.) All in all, it was rather… Heartwarming. More than once, Yuuko had caught Yuri looking at Serena with a soft smile.

A _soft_ _smile_.

It wasn’t quite the miracle they so desperately needed, but it sure was something.

Apart from improving Yuri’s mood considerably, Serena also provided a safe topic of conversation between Yuri and the other skaters. In fact, Yuri actually seem to perk up a bit when they asked him about his new pet, or cooed over how adorable she was. Phichit was especially charmed by her, and surprisingly, Yuri didn’t seem to mind that very much. More and more often, Yuuko would find the two skaters sitting together on one of the couches in the lounge area, with Serena curled up right in-between them.

If Yuuko hadn’t known better, she would have thought it seemed like the beginning of something not entirely unlike a friendship.

As for Yuri’s training, Yuuko could finally say that it was all going as planned. Yuri stuck to the training schedule they had agreed on, counter turns and all, showing up to each practice with nothing but pure determination. He followed every instruction and relentlessly tried to perfect each of the elements in his program. And although the start of the next season was only a month away, now, Yuuko almost dared to say that Yuri was starting to look like an actual threat to her other skaters.

Almost.

“There’s still something missing, isn’t there?”

Viktor, who had joined Yuuko to watch Yuri from the side of the rink, turned to stare incredulously at her.

“Are we talking about the same skater?” he asked, his tone sharp. “Yuri is skating both of his programs to perfection. I know for a fact that both my Yuuri and JJ are actually worried about competing against him, this season.”

Yuuko smiled.

“I’m glad you have faith in him,” she told Viktor. “I do, too. But don’t you think his performance is a bit… Clinical? His technique is outstanding, and his every movement is beautifully precise, but somehow he’s still just not quite… I don’t know. I’m just not sure that his heart is in it.”

“Maybe,” Viktor said, glancing towards Yuri once more. “But you’ve got to admit, he’s looking pretty flawless out there. Did you see him land that lutz?”

“You were just as flawless in your technique when you first came to Hasetsu,” Yuuko reminded him, her tone a bit gentler. “And look at you now.”

That made Viktor smile. “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I’ve retired. Again. And not even you are going to make me come back a second time.”

“I wasn’t trying to,” Yuuko assured him. “But Viktor, you and I both know that you’ve never had higher marks for your presentation than in your very last season. You were missing something, before, even though you didn’t know it at the time.”

“More like someone, don’t you think?” Viktor pointed out, warmth in his voice.

“Well, yes, but my point still stands.” Yuuko shifted her gaze back towards Yuri out on the ice. “Yuri is missing _something_. He’s good, but right now I don’t think he’s got what it takes to be the best in the world. Not unless he’s able to find it.”

Viktor followed her gaze, nodding slowly.

“I think you’re right. My Yuuri is still better.”

“Good to hear it from someone entirely unbiased.” Yuuko offered Viktor a brief smile. “But I do think you’re right. And not just because Yuuri is my student, too. Or because he still holds those world records. Yuuri is _good_.”

“Maybe being at this level is still good enough for Yuri, though?” Viktor suggested, hastening to continue when Yuuko frowned. “For this season, I mean. If he can pull off everything he’s capable of in actual competition and be up there fighting for the medals, then isn’t that a great start? There is still time for him to grow. Yuri doesn’t have to beat them all, just yet.”

“I suppose you might be right.” Yuuko sighed. “I had just hoped… For a while there, I really thought that we’d be able to pull it off. That this could be the season when Yuri would finally got to show everyone exactly what he’s capable of.”

“Even if Yuri doesn’t get there this season, I’m sure that time will come for him. He most definitely has the potential to be the next big thing.” Viktor’s tone turned just a little bit more serious. “My Yuuri may hold the world records, but I have a feeling that Yuri is the one who’s going to break them. Just not quite yet.”

 “I sure hope you’re right.”

“Well, anyway,” Viktor continued, turning towards Yuuko again. “I have something else for you to think about. Something that might take your minds off things, for a while.”

“Oh?”

“How do you feel about taking on another skater?”

Yuuko frowned.

“At this time?” she asked, her tone more than a little bit doubtful. “It’s so close to the start of the season, and Yuri still needs most of my attention… I have to think about my current skaters, first.”

“I think you’ll like this one, though,” Viktor said. And for some reason, he was starting to grin. “Apparently, he’s got some kind of problem.”

“What a surprise,” Yuuko muttered. “And his coach just _happened_ to think of me?”

“Actually, yes. They want to send him over for a few days, so that he can meet you, and get familiar with the rink, and Hasetsu. If you’re interested, that is?”

Yuuko sighed.

“Is this how things are going to be, from now on?” she asked, feeling more than a little bit annoyed. “As soon as a skater is even the slightest bit fucked up, their coach will just dump them on my doorstep and tell me to fix it? Why does the entire skating community suddenly think I run some sort of counselling service?”

“Hey, cheer up,” Viktor encouraged. “At least it’s a living, right?”

“I suppose.” Yuuko sighed, again. Yet she was starting to feel more resigned than anything else. “All right. Who is it this time?”

 

***

 

Otabek Altin was… Tall.

That really was the first thing Yuuko noticed about the skater. Of course, Yuuko thought most skaters were quite tall, since she often encountered them while they were wearing skates and she was only a mere 5’3. Otabek, however, was definitely quite tall, skates or no skates.

“How tall are you?”

“6’4.”

“Ah.” Yuuko peered up towards Otabek. “That’s what I thought.”

After watching Otabek skate for forty-five minutes, Yuuko would have to say that Otabek skated much in the way that most people tied their shoelaces.

And perhaps, that was his entire problem.

While you could tell that Otabek had performed each element many times before, that was the best that could be said for both of his programs. Because while Otabek skated with ease, the whole affair still seemed kind of… Dull. It was almost as though no one had informed Otabek that he was supposed to be putting on a performance, as opposed to merely following instruction.

“He’s just going through the motions,” Yuuko told Viktor in a quiet voice, while Otabek was unlacing his skates. “Do you know what his scores for performance have been in previous seasons? Because if this is how he usually skates, they should have been beyond terrible.”

“I’ll check,” Viktor replied, his tone equally discreet. “Why don’t you go ahead and have a chat with him, in the meantime? See how he feels about his current progress.”

Yuuko sighed.

A moment later, she approached Otabek with a wide smile.

“That was lovely to see,” she told him, and while that wasn’t strictly true, it wasn’t an extreme exaggeration. “You’re continuing with both programs from last season, right?”

“Yes,” Otabek said.

“You didn’t consider changing them?”

“No.”

“… did you talk it through with your coach?”

“Yes, I did.”

Yuuko cleared her throat. “And he didn’t think you should do something new just yet, or…?”

“Ah, no.”

“Right.” Yuuko offered Otabek another smile, already struggling to come up with a question that might warrant an answer longer than three syllables. “And now you’re considering training for a new coach, is that right?”

“Yes.” And at least Otabek sounded a bit more certain, now. “Definitely.”

“How did things work, with your old coach?”

“Good. Mostly.”

“… but you’re still looking for a new one?”

“Yes.”

Yuuko paused briefly, trying to think of a new strategy. Because either Otabek really didn’t want to talk about, well, _anything_ , or Yuuko was a much worse conversationalist than she’d previously thought.

“So, how did you feel about this practice?”

Otabek didn’t respond immediately. It took Yuuko a moment to realize that he wasn’t actually looking at her, anymore. Instead, his eyes seemed to have drifted across the rink.

Curious, Yuuko turned to follow his gaze.

Out on the ice, Yuri had just started his first session of counter turns for the day. And while his movements were perfectly fluid, it was still a rather simple and definitely repetitive series of turns. However, Otabek seemed completely unable to look away from him, even for a second.

“That’s Yuri Plisetsky,” Yuuko told Otabek, watching him quite carefully, now. “Do you know him?”

“I know who he is, yes.”

 _Six_ syllables. Yuuko raised both eyebrows.

“He’s very promising,” she continued, because apparently they were now making some kind of conversation. “I think he’s going to do quite well for himself, this season.”

“So he trains here?” Otabek wanted to know. “Since when?”

This time, it was Yuuko who didn’t reply immediately. Because finally, there was a sense of urgency in Otabek’s tone, a trace of real emotion as opposed to plain indifference. Even the look in Otabek’s eyes was decidedly different. Before, when Otabek had been skating, he had simply looked calm. Content, at best. Now, Otabek’s gaze was sharp, focused. Completely captivated.

 _Oh_ , Yuuko found herself thinking, following Otabek’s eyes across the ice once more. _So that’s the cat you need to adopt._

“I’ve signed on as Yuri’s coach for this next season,” Yuuko told Otabek. “We’re going to discuss whether or not he’ll stay longer after Worlds.”

“So that means he might go back to Russia, in spring?

“That’s possible, yes. But never mind Yuri now. Let’s talk about _you_ for a moment, Otabek.” Yuuko took a deep breath, offering the skater a warm smile. “I would be delighted if you’d let me take over as your coach, starting this season.”

That finally made Otabek look back towards Yuuko. His expression was one of genuine surprise.

“You’ve already decided?” he wondered. “You think I’m… Really?”

“I think I could help you improve,” Yuuko explained simply. “So? What do you say?”

Otabek looked a bit hesitant. Yet he also couldn’t seem to stop himself from glancing across the ice, once more.

“I would train here?”

“Of course,” Yuuko assured him, trying her very best not to grin at the implication of the question. “You’d be sharing the ice with Yuri Plisetsky here, but also with JJ Leroy, Phichit Chulanont and of course Yuuri Katsuki. Viktor Nikiforov occasionally assists me with coaching, when he’s not away on business. He choreographs for skaters all over the world, you see.”

“I understand.”

“Would you like to think about it?” Yuuko offered politely. “I can give you some time, if you want, to really-“

“No, it’s fine.” Otabek was nodding. “It sounds good. Let’s do it.”

“You mean… All right, then.” Yuuko smiled excitedly towards him. “Great! Let’s go sit down somewhere, and figure out all the details.”

When Viktor came back a few minutes later, Otabek’s mediocre performance scores in hand, Yuuko had already signed.

 

***

 

“You sure about this?”

“I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life, Nikiforov.” Yuuko grinned. “Otabek Altin is going to be performing every detail of his choreography with a fiery passion, probably before the end of next week.”

Viktor raised both eyebrows sceptically.

“How in the world are you going to manage that?”

“You’d be surprised at how quickly someone can improve, when given the right motivation. Or should I say, when presented with the right leverage…?”

“You… You’re kidding.” Viktor stared at her. “You barely even know this guy, there’s no way you’ve already figured out… No.”

Yuuko laughed. “Yes, Viktor. _Yes_. And isn’t that amazing?”

“But that’s just… No.” Viktor’s expression was delightfully bewildered. “Yuuko, _who_?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Yuuko teased, feeling beyond satisfied. “Just wait until you come back from Australia, next week. Otabek will look like a completely different skater.”

“Are you certain about this, Yuuko? Absolutely certain?” Viktor actually sounded a bit worried. “If you’re off the mark, it could be disastrous to their careers. Heartbreak can be far worse than physical injuries, you know.”

“It’ll be _fine_ , Viktor.” Yuuko actually rolled her eyes. “I’m just going to give Otabek a slight push in the right direction. Just enough to make sure his attention is exactly where I want it to be. And if he wants to act on it, well, that’s up to him. It’s all good, as long as he’s able to channel those feelings into his every movement out on the ice.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a little bit scary, when you’ve decided you’re going to make something happen?”

“I would never have been able to deal with any one of you lot without a large chunk of old-fashioned determination,” Yuuko informed him crisply. “Go catch your plane, Viktor. I look forward to showing you Otabek’s miraculous progress, when you return.”

 

***

 

Yuuko’s first order of business was making sure that Yuri and Otabek’s schedules were perfectly aligned.

Yuri didn’t really seem to notice, at first. He had reacted to Otabek’s addition into their group sort of the way a large rock would have reacted to a soft breeze. Yuuko wasn’t sure if she’d seen the two skaters interact even once beyond their initial ‘hello’. However, after two days had passed, Yuri seemed to have become more than aware of Otabek’s constant presence in his surroundings.

Probably because Otabek couldn’t seem to stop staring at Yuri.

It came to a head out on the ice one morning, when Yuri was doing a run-through of his short program, and Otabek was _supposed_ to be working on his quad toeloop. Except he wasn’t really doing anything at all. Unless you were to count standing around uselessly and watching Yuri skate.

Apparently, Yuri didn’t count that. Somewhere past the halfway point of his program, he whirled right out of his unfinished combination spin in favour of setting off in Otabek’s direction with a disgruntled frown. Yuuko watched in fascination as Yuri came to an abrupt halt right before Otabek.

“The _fuck_ is your problem, Altin?”

Otabek blinked, clearly startled.

“Hello, Yuri.”

“That clearly doesn’t answer my question.”

“I don’t...” Otabek paused, obviously struggling to find the right words. “You’re just so graceful.”

Yuri’s stared at him.

“Seriously?” he all but spat out, his tone incredulous. “I’m _graceful_?”

“Well, yes. You are.” Otabek’s expression was rather solemn. “It’s impressive.”

Yuri took a moment to think about that, before nodding slowly.

“That’s stupid,” he said, yet for some reason there was no bite to his words, now. “What’re you supposed to be doing, anyway?”

“Well… Jumps. Technique, and stuff.”

“And stuff,” Yuri repeated, looking decidedly unimpressed. “Flip?”

“Toeloop.”

“All right,” Yuri considered that for a moment. “Let’s see it, then.”

Yuuko smiled. Otabek, however, did not.

“You mean, now…?”

“Obviously. I mean, you’re practicing it now. During practice. As you do.”

“Well, that’s… Yes. Of course.”

“Then get to it,” Yuri demanded impatiently. “Let’s see how _you_ like being watched, for a change.”

Yuuko hadn’t seen Otabek land his quad toe that well since he arrived.

 

***

 

Three days into Otabek’s first week in Hasetsu, Yuuko sat down to have a quick chat with him after practice.

It wasn’t because she thought anything was wrong. Otabek didn’t appear dissatisfied with his new training schedule, or his room at Yu-topia, or any of the others in their group. He seemed okay with pretty much all of it, probably. Although he certainly hadn’t said as much, or said much of anything at all, if you didn’t count his occasional responses to Yuri’s sporadic outbursts.

Not that Otabek’s near-constant silence was a problem in itself. As long as everything really was fine.

Which Yuuko had no way of actually knowing, unless Otabek somehow figured out how to use his goddamn words.

“So, Otabek. You settling in okay?” Yuuko was watching Otabek’s mostly blank expression very carefully. “Anything you still need to figure out, or…?”

“Not really, no.”

A pause. Yuuko racked her brain, trying again.

“And you’re getting along with everyone, or…?”

“Yes. Everyone is very nice.”

 _You can’t know that if you never talk to them_ , Yuuko didn’t say.

“And your room is to your liking? Not too dark, or too drafty, or too cold, or…?”

Otabek gave a slight shrug.

“It feels a bit different, I guess. But that’s okay.”

“Really,” Yuuko said, very surprised at the longer-than-three-syllables answer and very eager to know more. “I suppose you’re not used to the tatami mats, and the futon?”

“No, that’s… No.” Otabek shuffled his feet, for some reason averting his gaze briefly. “It’s not that.”

“Then… Is it too small?”

For some reason, that made Otabek smile slightly.

“More like too big.”

“… really?”

“Not that it isn’t okay,” Otabek was quick to add, as though he was frightened of the mere thought of being even the smallest inconvenience. “Honestly. It’s no problem.”

“Okay, okay.” Yuuko tried to offer him a small smile. “You must’ve had some pretty cramped sleeping quarters in Almaty, if you think your room here is too big?”

“Not really.” Another shrug. “I’ve just never had my own room, before.”

“Oh,” Yuuko said, surprised. And intrigued. “Never as in, never ever?”

Otabek nodded.

“Wow. I guess that must be pretty different for you.”

“Like I said, it’s fine. Completely fine.”

“Did you room with another skater, up until now?”

“That’s right. And I always shared with my brother, when I was younger.”

Yuuko nodded slowly, taking in Otabek’s uneasy expression – and more importantly his slightly hunched stance, not to mention the faintly dark circles under his eyes.

“Otabek, can I ask… Have you been sleeping okay, since you came here? Even though you’re falling asleep in an empty room which you’re sort of actually not at all used to…?”

It took a moment before Otabek answered that.

“It’s not… I’ve only been here a few days,” he said, not quite looking at Yuuko. “It’s fine.”

“So I’m going to assume that’s a no, then?”

Otabek was quick to offer Yuuko a small, yet reassuring smile. One that didn’t quite seem to reach his eyes.

“It’s okay, coach. I’m sure I’ll get used to everything here soon enough. I just need some time to adapt.”

Yuuko’s eyes narrowed.

 

***

 

“Yuri? Can I talk to you for a moment?”

“I don’t know what you heard, but whatever it was, Phichit started it!” For some reason, Yuri glanced wearily behind Yuuko as he spoke. Almost as though he had expected someone else to show up along with her. “And for the record, I told Phichit it was stupid before we even begun. I mean, he. Not me. I don’t even _like_ Phichit.”

Yuuko frowned. “Please tell me you two didn’t mess up anything important.”

“I just told you, I didn’t do anything! It was all Phichit.”

Yuuko sighed. “Then I’ll guess I have to ask Phichit about it later. Anyway, Yuri. I have some very good news.”

“… you do?”

“Yes.” Yuuko smiled pleasantly towards him. “I’m upgrading you to a mini suite.”

“You’re… Really?” Yuri’s tone wasn’t quite as delighted as Yuuko had hoped. Instead, he sounded rather suspicious. “Wait. Why?”

“I thought it’d be more convenient, now that you’ve got Serena and all.” Yuuko tried her best to keep her tone neutral. “A bit more space, for the two of you.”

“Serena goes wherever she pleases in this place,” Yuri pointed out. “So the size of my room won’t make much of a difference for her. She’s rarely ever in it, except for when she sleeps.”

“So is that a no, then?” Yuuko asked, her tone innocent. “You’d rather stay here instead of moving into the-“

“Are you mad?” Yuri interrupted her. “No. Of course not. I accept.”

“Good,” Yuuko said, nodding. “In that case, there’s just one, small thing you need to promise me, in return.”

Yuri’s eyes narrowed.

“I knew it. There’s always a catch.”

“Oh, I’m sure you won’t mind this one,” Yuuko told him pleasantly. “I just need you to know that in case I can’t find any other room for one of my other skaters, you’ll have to share with them in the suite until we’ve solved the situation. Okay?”

“No,” Yuri said immediately. “Not okay. I refuse. And object. And I’m also going to protest.”

“Well, it probably won’t actually come to that,” Yuuko reassured him. “Besides, the suites are really quite big, so sharing with one more person for a short while shouldn’t be an issue. _And_ you’d get your own couch.”

 “I’d get my…” Yuri fell silent, evidently weighing his options. “You’re not planning on taking on any new skater anytime soon, right? No one’s about to come?”

“No one at all, nope.”

“And everyone else are staying in their current rooms?”

“Of course. Although just for the purpose of full disclosure, you should know that I’ve actually promised the Katsuki’s that they can rent out this room to another guest, if you do agree to the suite. But like I said, everyone else are happy with their present living arrangements. It should be fine.”

Slowly, Yuri nodded.

“Well. Okay, then.”

Yuuko very nearly grinned.

“Excellent! You can move your things this afternoon.”

“Good.” Yuri tilted his head slightly, his expression just a little bit too observant for Yuuko’s liking. “I’m not going to regret this, am I?”

“Of course not,” Yuuko said, swiftly turning around. “I’ll leave you to pack up your stuff. Have you seen the other Yuuri, by the way?”

“Not since me and Phichit did the… Thing. That we didn’t do! It was all Phichit, I _swear_.”

 

***

 

Only a few minutes later, Yuuko discovered that _someone_ (probably two someones, come to think of it) had filled JJ’s closet with a completely ridiculous number of shiny, pink balloons that had come flooding out all over the room when JJ had opened the doors. Yuuko wasn’t sure whether or not to feel surprised to find that out of all of her skaters, Yuuri was the one who had showed up to help him sort out the chaos. Or that Yuuri seemed much more invested in making sure JJ didn’t plot a too diabolical revenge, as opposed to actually cleaning up the mess.

“No, I don’t think setting anyone’s pants on fire is a good idea,” Yuuri was saying as Yuuko slowly made her way into the room, taking care not to step on any of the still remaining balloons. “Especially not Yuri’s. I think he might actually try to strangle you, if you did that.”

“Then those airheads shouldn’t have messed with me in the first place,” JJ stated decisively, something ominously calculating in his eyes as he glared at the balloon closest to him. “This means _war_.”

“Are you _sure_ it was Yuri and Phichit, though? It might have been those kids on the second floor.”

“Phichit’s got several pictures on his Instagram from when they went shopping for balloons. He tagged Yuri in all of them.”

“Of course he did.” Yuuri sighed. “I guess that is a little bit incriminating, but maybe getting back at them isn’t really the best way to-“

“Of course it is!” JJ exclaimed, his tone eager, now. “They thought they could get away with messing with the king, but the joke’s on them. I’m going to show everyone that I’m not only king of the ice, I am also the king of pranks! They will bow to me, you will all bow to-“

“Hey, JJ?” Yuuko interrupted him. “I’m sure you’re very distressed and all, but can I just borrow Yuuri for a moment?”

“Yuuko!” JJ all but shouted, making a gesture about his room as he turned towards her. “Look at what Yuri and Phichit did! Isn’t it _awful_?”

“I know, I know.” Yuuko glanced around herself, taking in the ridiculous number of balloons still spread out all over the room. “Actually… This is a little bit funny.”

JJ gaped at her.

“I mean, it’s fairly harmless,” Yuuko was quick to add, offering JJ a tentative smile. “And I’m sure that you’ll be able to come up with something even funnier, to get back at them.”

“You bet I will, coach. Yuri and Phichit won’t even know what hit them. I’m thinking _orange_ balloons, in their closets. Thousands of orange balloons!”

“That sounds… Very original, JJ. Completely unlike anything that’s been done before.”

“Thanks, coach!” JJ flashed her a wide smile. “I guess I’m just an artist at heart. Creativity comes naturally to me.”

“Yes, JJ, I… As always, I admire your talent.” Yuuko cleared her throat lightly. “So, Yuuri, since it appears that we’re done here… Could you please come with me? Right now?”

“Is it urgent?”

“Yes, actually. Just… Follow me.”

Yuuko quickly led the way two floors up, taking a left into a corridor they rarely entered. It was rather narrow but at least completely empty, except for a few abnormally large suitcases that seemed to have been crammed in there for lack of a better place. Which meant that Yuuri and Yuuko barely had the space to squeeze themselves into the corridor, side by side.

“I thought we’d head over to your room, if you wanted privacy,” Yuuri said, glancing around himself unsurely. “What exactly are we doing here?”

“We’re almost right above Otabek’s room, right?”

“… I suppose so, yes.”

“Good,” Yuuko said, her tone eager. “Do you know if there are any water pipes in this wall?”

“Yuuko, wait. No, seriously, _stop_.” Yuuri’s eyes were wide. “ _What are we doing_?”

Yuuko offered him her most convincing smile. It was the same one that she had used on Viktor, back when she’d first suggested that he should come out of retirement for one last season, and more importantly that he should choose her as his new coach.

(Whether or not Viktor had agreed primarily because of Yuuko’s smile was perhaps debatable.)

“I need you to help me make sure that Otabek’s room becomes uninhabitable, preferably by tonight.”

“What?!” Yuuri squeaked. “Yuuko, why would you even _think_ of doing that?”

“Because then I can get Otabek to room with the other Yuri! It’s going to be so great.”

Yuuri still looked beyond confused. “You know perfectly well how much Yuri would hate sharing with anyone else. Besides, isn’t his room kind of tiny?”

“I’m already one step ahead of you. Yuri is moving into one of the mini suites as we speak.”

“He’s… Really? But why would you let him do that?”

“So I can make him share with Otabek, that’s why!” Yuuko rolled her eyes impatiently. “Keep up, will you?”

“But... Yuuko, _why_? Yuri will be miserable, which means he might kill Otabek. Or at least, like, kick him from time to time. I’m telling you, Otabek will be covered in bruises.”

“Nonsense, I’m sure our new and reformed Yuri will do nothing of the sort. I actually believe Otabek will benefit greatly from being in such close proximity to Yuri. It’s going to do absolute wonders for his performance scores.”

Yuuri’s expression was more than a little bit sceptical.

“How on earth are those two things even remotely related?”

Yuuko sighed.

“Just trust me on this one, okay? I’ve got everything under control.”

“Says the woman who just told me to smash the water pipes in my family’s home.”

“There’s no need to _smash_ anything, Yuuri. We’ll just… Unscrew some things. For a while. Long enough to create a convincing enough puddle in Otabek’s room. It only needs to _look_ like a hazardous water leak.”

“And if the water does actual damage?” Yuuri questioned doubtfully. “What in the world am I supposed to tell my parents?”

“One of you guys are bound to take the gold at the grand prix final this year,” Yuuko told him, her tone perfectly convinced. “I’ll pay for everything.”

Yuuri sighed, his expression no longer one of hesitation, but resignation.

“I’m really going to regret this, aren’t I?”

“Oh, Yuuri, thank you so much! This is why you’re my absolute favourite.”

Yuuri offered her a shaky smile.

“Let’s just get this over with, before I change my mind. I’ll go get my dad’s toolbox. Please don’t start doing stupid things until I’m back.”

 

***

 

Yuri was looking decidedly unimpressed.

“A water leak? _Really_?”

“Yes,” Yuuko said, nodding quickly. “Isn’t it just awful?”

“And it really hasn’t affected any part of the house except for Otabek’s room?”

“I know, right? Such a coincidence.”

“So his room will be unusable for how long, exactly?”

“Oh, the plumber hasn’t really said, just yet,” Yuuko said airily. “Actually, we haven’t even been able to get hold of a plumber. From what we’ve heard they’re all off on some sort of vacation.”

“All of them,” Yuri repeated. “What, ever single plumber in Japan?”

“Yes, can you imagine? Apparently they charter a plane every year in August, and… Oh, here is Otabek now!”

Yuri quickly turned to his left, watching Otabek approach them with a rather tense expression. Otabek was carrying a duffle bag that had evidently just been stuffed full of all his possessions. One corner of it was even a little bit wet, making the picture of Otabek’s apparent distress all the more convincing. It took Yuuko a considerable effort to suppress her smile.

“Hi, Yuri,” Otabek greeted him, his tone quiet. “Sorry about this. I’d stay in my room, but there’s kind of a tiny lake all over the floor, so…”

Yuri sighed. Deeply.

“You’d better not snore,” he told Otabek, yet despite the warning his tone wasn’t all that sharp. “You can take the right side, I guess.”

“Cool. Thanks.”

Yuri stepped aside, seemingly reluctantly, letting Otabek into the mini suite.

“Great,” Yuuko said brightly. “So I guess I’ll leave you two alone. Completely alone. In your shared room.”

Yuri turned to glare towards her. Before he had the time to respond, however, Otabek spoke up from inside the room.

“It’s your cat?”

Yuri immediately turned towards him.

“Yeah. Her name’s Serena.”

“Oh.” A brief pause. “Huh. I think she likes me.”

Yuuko very nearly whooped.

 

***

 

“Phichit? About those balloons.”

“What? Pink balloons? I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

“I was actually going to say, nice job.”

“… oh. Thanks, coach.”

 

***

 

It took all of two days before Yuuko noticed a definite change in Otabek’s skating.

It was nothing completely revolutionary, not quite yet. Otabek still went through the motions of his choreography almost absentmindedly, making it look more like a regular work out than a true work of art. The difference, Yuuko thought, was mainly in Otabek’s expression, and perhaps most importantly in his eyes – there was a whole new sense of awareness in Otabek’s gaze. It made him seem much more focused during practice, not to mention more determined to keep improving his performance each and every day. It was almost as though Otabek had woken up one morning to find himself filled with a burning desire to prove that he could be better than this, better than he had ever been before.

Yuuko couldn’t have been any more certain of the exact source of Otabek’s inspiration.

And speaking of Yuri – so far, Yuuko hadn’t been able to discern even the smallest difference in his behaviour since Otabek moved into his room. His skating was much the same, just as Yuuko had expected, as was his general attitude towards everyone in their group. He kept mostly to his and Otabek’s room, except for when he was curled up in the lounge with Serena and pretending to merely tolerate Phichit’s presence beside him (a charade that seemed less and less genuine each time it was performed). And while Yuuko knew that both Otabek and Yuri kept mostly to their shared room and therefore had to be spending a lot of time in each other’s presence, she had never actually seen the two skaters have a conversation outside of practice.

Yuuko decided to try and ask Yuri about it, since out of the two skaters he was more likely to actually give her a response. However, she should perhaps have taken into account that between the two of them, Yuri was far more perceptive.

Perhaps actually too perceptive for his own good.

“That’s a strange question. It’s not like me or Otabek are having any problems, so you have literally no reason to ask me about him.”

“I was just… Curious, I guess?”

Yuri’s eyes narrowed.

“And how come you _still_ haven’t gotten hold of a plumber, coach? That’s actually a bit unbelievable, at this point.”

“Well, that’s… That’s the exact reason why I brought this up.” Yuuko cleared her throat. “See, since we still haven’t been able to fix the situation with Otabek’s room, I wanted to check on how your roommate situation is actually working out?”

Yuri still looked a bit suspicious, but at least he seemed to let it go for the moment.

“It’s going fine. End of conversation.”

Yuuko frowned.

“Come on, Yuri, be serious. I really want to know.”

“Ask Otabek.”

“I would, but have you noticed that he sort of doesn’t talk? Like, ever.”

For some reason, that made Yuri sigh.

“You’re telling _me_.”

“Yes, I’m… Wait.” Yuuko grinned triumphantly. “So, you _have_ been trying to actually talk to him?”

Yuri immediately scowled at Yuuko, his change in expression so quick that Yuuko figured it had been some sort of reflex as opposed to a conscious response. A theory that seemed all the more likely a moment later, when Yuri also offered her a slight nod in confirmation.

“But Otabek sort of doesn’t respond, or…?”

“No,” Yuri said, and there was something very final in his voice, as though he was trying to make it crystal clear that the single syllable was all she was going to get.

However, if Yuuko wasn’t too much mistaken, there was a touch of frustration colouring Yuri’s tone.

 

***

 

Yuuko spent the next couple of days carefully watching for any further changes Otabek’s skating.

If she was honest with herself, she had expected to see more of a difference by this time, had expected the enthrallment that showed so clearly in Otabek’s eyes to have translated into his performance. Yet it hadn’t. Otabek still skated his programs almost as though he was merely rehearsing the order of the elements, and it was starting to drive Yuuko a little bit crazy.

“I don’t understand it,” she told Yuuri one late afternoon, her brows furrowed deeply. “He’s got such a beautiful choreography, and I’ve given him the perfect catalyst to spark those emotions within him in such a way that he can’t _help_ but show them as he skates, and yet he’s still… I don’t know. It’s just not working.”

“You’ve tried your best,” Yuuri told her reassuringly. “Maybe you’ve misjudged something, this time?”

Yuuko immediately shook her head.

“I know I haven’t. This _is_ going to work. It just hasn’t, yet, and it’s so strange because it really, _really_ should have.”

Yuuri hummed, looking thoughtful. “Maybe you can ask Viktor what he thinks?”

“I might, once he gets back. But hopefully I’ll have worked this out by then.”

Yuuri shot Yuuko a funny look.

“You do remember that Viktor gets back tomorrow night, right?”

Yuuko’s eyes widened. “Wait, really? So soon?”

“It’s been a whole week since he left,” Yuuri pointed out. “Although I suppose you might not have been counting the days. Unlike some of us.”

“That’s cute,” Yuuko told him, yet she still couldn’t quite bring herself to smile. “I’ll be happy to have Viktor back, too, but I was so looking forward to showing him the progress that I thought Otabek would have made. I might have pretty much told Viktor as much, before he left.”

“Of _course_ you did.” Yuuri sighed. “Tell me, how did you ever get so overconfident in your coaching abilities?”

“From coaching world champions, that’s how,” Yuuko shot back. Yet she still grimaced “Although this time, I might actually have to admit that I was slightly off the mark. Which will suck, because when it comes to skaters and their feelings, I’m always right. Always.”

“Well,” Yuuri said, glancing unsurely towards Otabek on the ice. “There’s still one more day. You never know.”

 

***

 

It was an overnight change. And perhaps that should have been the first sign.

Yuuko had watched Otabek make his way off the ice the day before, right after he’d completed a very decent run-through of his short program. Yet when Otabek stepped onto the ice the next morning, Yuuko wouldn’t even have dreamed of calling any aspect of his skating decent. Because suddenly, _finally_ , Otabek’s every movement seemed like an expression of some sort, his every step filled with emotion. It made his entire choreography come across as more artistic than before, not to mention quite a bit more interesting to look at. And it wasn’t that Otabek’s movements were more graceful or fluid than before, but rather that he seemed to be skating every part of his program with a new and powerful sense of purpose.

The performance was nothing short of captivating. Yuuko, who was watching it from the side of the rink, couldn’t have looked away if she’d tried.

JJ, who was standing next to her, gave a low whistle.

“Okay. When did _that_ happen?”

“Just now, I think.”

“Wow. Things are definitely going to get interesting this season, especially if… Holy _shit_. Did you see that lutz?”

“Lutz? JJ, that was a salchow.”

“Not, it wasn’t. Yuri doesn’t jump a salchow until after his step sequence.”

“Yuri?” Yuuko asked, reluctantly turning around to follow JJ’s gaze. “What are you… Oh. _Oh_.”

On the other side of the rink, Yuri appeared to be halfway through his free program. And although Yuuko had seen him skate it well before, sometimes really well, she had never seen him skate it quite like this.

Yuuko had never seen Yuri skate anything like this.

Yuri’s every movement seemed to be filled with a profound sense of longing. There was something almost desperate in the way he threw himself into each element, his technique as perfect as always yet his presentation beyond outstanding. Yuuko was almost reluctant to call it a performance, at this point, because the word seemed too bleak and dull to be applied to the sight of Yuri soaring across the ice. Yuri wasn’t performing. He wasn’t acting. Yuri was opening up his heart for all of them to see, weaving threads of his very soul into his every step, each movement a desperate call for something, or perhaps for someone to hear.

It was beyond breathtaking.

Once Yuri finished, his arms stretched up towards the sky in a beautiful gesture of hope, Yuuko had tears in her eyes.

She and JJ were no longer alone by the side of the rink. Yuuri and Phichit had joined them, although Yuuko certainly hadn’t noticed when. On the other side of the rink, Otabek seemed to have finished his program, too. Yet just like the rest of them, he was looking over towards Yuri.

Yuuri was the first to speak.

“That’s the most beautiful he’s ever skated,” he said quietly. “When did he… Wow.”

“He’ll need to pull it off in competition, if he wants to win,” JJ pointed out, his tone contemplative. “But if he does… Well. I think I’d better go practice.”

On Yuuko’s other side, Phichit was sniffling.

“I’m actually so proud of Yuri,” he said, his voice thicker than usually. “Although I can’t believe I didn’t film that! Instagram would have blown up.”

“Well,” Yuuri said, smiling a little. “I doubt I’ll ever forget that performance, even without a recording.”

“No, you’re right. Me neither.”

Yuuko took a deep breath, wiping carefully at her eyes. And then she stepped out onto the ice.

She skated over towards Otabek, first. He was standing frozen right where he must have finished his own program, his gaze still turned over towards Yuri. When Yuuko approached, she realized that he looked a bit shaken.

“Hey,” she greeted him. “You watched Yuri?”

“I… Yeah.” Otabek swallowed. “I saw the end. He was perfect.”

“He really kind of was, yes,” Yuuko agreed. Because honestly, what else could she possibly say? “But actually, I also I watched the first half of your skate, just now. How did that feel?”

“I… It felt a bit different? I think.”

“It looked great,” Yuuko told him honestly. “I think that if you keep skating like that this season, you have a very good shot at qualifying for the final.”

“I hope so,” Otabek said. Yet for some reason, he didn’t look entirely satisfied. “But, I’m… I’d still like to improve. More, like this.”

 _Ten_ syllables. Yuuko smiled towards him.

“I appreciate your enthusiasm, Otabek. And I’m very sure that you can do even better. We’ll keep working on your performance throughout the season. I have a few ideas, actually.”

Otabek nodded firmly. “Sounds good.”

“Great. Okay, why don’t you run focus on your step sequence for a while? Skate it just the way you did earlier, and try to focus on the feeling of it.”

“Yes, coach.”

Yuuko nodded in return before turning around, finally making her way over towards Yuri.

Unlike Otabek, Yuri hadn’t remained in the same spot. Instead he was skating aimlessly back and forth across the ice, seemingly lost in thought. Yet when Yuuko approached him, he turned towards her, skating to meet her halfway.

“Yuri,” Yuuko greeted him, offering him a smile. “Wow.”

Yuri shrugged. He was still panting lightly, and he wasn’t smiling. Instead, his expression was rather contemplative.

“I didn’t…” Yuri cleared his throat, starting over. “I wasn’t expecting it to go that well.”

“I know. Those were some top notch counter turns.”

Yuri did smile just a little, at that.

“World class, I’d say.”

“Your entire skate was incredible,” Yuuko told him honestly. “We were all blown away.”

For some reason, that made Yuri glance across the ice.

“Did Beka think so?”

“Beka? You mean… Oh.” Yuuko glances over towards Otabek again. “Yeah, he thought it was good.”

“But did he _say_ it was?” Yuri for some reason wanted to know, his tone sharp.

“Why don’t you ask him later,” Yuuko suggested, watching Yuri curiously. “Although you might not get much of a response. You know how he is.”

“Maybe so,” Yuri said.

And for some reason, he was smiling.

“Yuri?” Yuuko prompted, her curiosity suddenly replaced by suspicion. “Did you guys talk about something last night, or…?”

“No. But that’s okay.”

“It is?”

“Yeah.” Yuri wasn’t quite looking at her, as he continued. “You could say that we’ve found another way to communicate.”

Yuuko froze.

Yuri cleared his throat, quickly continuing. “Anyway, I should get back to practice. Turns. I should practice counter turns. Probably right now. Because it’s practice.”

He abruptly turned away from Yuuko, swiftly making his way across the ice.

It was well over a minute before Yuuko was able to make herself skate back towards the boards.

 

***

 

“I need a plumber in here, _stat_!”

 

***

 

“So, let me get this straight.” Viktor’s expression was rather confused. “You’ve been not-so-subtly pushing Yuri and Otabek towards each other all week, and now that they seem to have done something about it, you’re… Upset?”

“ _I just wanted Otabek to skate with emotion!_ ” Yuuko buried her face in her hands. “God, I never once thought that they’d actually… No, you know what, I’m not even going to think about that. Soon, Otabek will be back in his own room and everything will be all right again.”

Viktor raised a sharp eyebrow.

“Yuuko,” he begun, his tone uncharacteristically serious. “I do hope you realize that you have absolutely no right to be keeping them apart.”

“No, that’s… No.” Yuuko sighed. “I just don’t think they should be sharing a room, right now. I should never have pushed them to do that in the first place.”

“They both seem pretty content with it,” Viktor pointed out. “You know, since they’re spending nearly all of their free time in there. Alone. Together.”

Yuuko groaned.

“I guess,” she muttered. “And if they’re going to keep doing that from now on, that’s fine, whatever. I won’t care if they’ll end up ignoring the fact that they have two separate rooms at their disposal, but I don’t like the idea that they’re sharing sleeping quarters by necessity, because I told them to.”

“So, you’re basically making Otabek move out of Yuri’s room again so that _you_ can feel better. Is that right?”

“That’s a perfectly good reason!” Yuuko countered stubbornly. “I can’t undo how I set this up, but I’ll be damned if I don’t at least make sure they get the chance to take things at their own pace. Whatever pace that is.”

Viktor hummed quietly. “I suppose I can’t argue with that.”

“I should hope not.”

“Yuri looks happy,” Viktor added after a moment. “I saw him briefly, at dinner, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen him quite so… At peace? It’s a little bit hard to describe.”

“I know what you mean,” Yuuko acknowledged. And now she couldn’t help but offer Viktor a triumphant smile. “But just _wait_ until you’ve see him skate.”

 

***

 

Yuri’s first competition of the season was Trophée de France, in Paris.

Yuuko had briefly considered trying to find a way for Otabek to accompany them there. She knew that Otabek’s presence in the audience would have a much desired effect on Yuri’s skating. She was also well aware that having Otabek with them would make Yuri happy, although Yuri would certainly never have admitted as much himself. Yet in the end, Yuuko had decided against it. It was going to be a busy season for all of her skaters, and even if Otabek could have come with them to Paris he wouldn’t be there to see all of Yuri’s competitions in person. Yuri was simply going to have to work out how to perform at the top of his ability without Otabek watching from the side of the rink.

The morning that they were set to leave for Paris, Yuri was late. Yuuko decided she could afford to wait for exactly seven and a half minutes before making her way up to his room, giving the door a sharp knock. Yuri opened almost immediately.

Unsurprisingly, Otabek was in there with him.

“Morning,” Yuuko greeted them both, trying not to feel too awkward about, well. Any of it. Although at least they were both dressed. “Yuri, we really need to get going.”

“I know,” Yuri said, yet even as he spoke he was glancing at Otabek. “Just… Two minutes, okay?”

“Yuri,” Yuuko said, her tone weary. “We’ve got a plane to catch, remember?”

“Two minutes,” Yuri repeated, meeting her eyes briefly. “Promise.”

And then he shut the door.

Yuuko sighed, making her way back to the ground floor and resigning herself to waiting. Unfortunately, nine more minutes passed before Yuri actually showed up.

“You are seriously going to be the death of me,” Yuuko told him sternly. “We’re actually late, now.”

“I know, coach. Sorry.” Yuri’s tone was quieter than usually. “Can we just go?”

Yuuko’s expression softened.

“You’re really going to miss him, huh?”

“I have no idea who you’re talking about,” Yuri muttered, a faint blush on his cheeks. “Is Phichit still not here?”

“He’s already outside. Come on, let’s join him.”

When the grand prix series competition assignments had first been announced, Phichit had been thrilled to be assigned to the same first competition as Yuri. Yuri’s reaction to the news could at best have been described as indifferent, yet that had been several months ago. Now, as Yuuko watched Phichit fall easily into step next to Yuri, chatting excitedly about the trip ahead of them, Yuri didn’t actually look all that displeased with his predicament.

In fact, when Phichit complained about being bored after only forty-five minutes up in the air and Yuri wordlessly offered him one of his earbuds, Yuuko almost thought she’d caught Yuri returning Phichit’s smile.

Paris was bustling with life, full of thousands of people going about their daily routines, most of whom wouldn’t even notice that a prestigious figure skating competition was taking place in their city. The area around the rink seemed almost quiet, in comparison. Yuuko, Yuri and Phichit had arrived with more than enough time to spare before the actual start of the event. So early that when Yuuko’s skaters stepped onto the ice for their first practice skate, there were only two other competitors present.

Yuuko took a few steps back from the boards, calmly watching Yuri and Phichit make their way around the ice. She had always preferred not to give her skaters too much instruction during practices like these, so close before a competition. Both Yuri and Phichit knew perfectly well which difficult elements they ought to give a trial run on the actual competition ice, and which steps and exercises that would benefit them the most at this time.

Of course, not all coaches were of the same opinion. There was another coach on the other side of the rink, one who was obviously responsible for the training of one of the others – the skater seemed to be making his way over to the coach to exchange a few words after every single element.

It took Yuuko a moment before she realized just who that coach was. Immediately, impulsively, she made her way over.

“Yakov,” she greeted him from behind, plastering on a smile. “Fancy meeting you here.”

The Russian coach quickly turned around, nodding curtly towards her.

“Always a pleasure, Yuuko,” he said, his tone anything but pleased. “I was very glad when I saw that I’d be able to watch Yuri’s first competition of this season in person.”

“I’m sure Yuri will be equally happy to see you,” Yuuko lied smoothly.

“Has Yuri been well?” Yakov continued, yet the actual question was evident in his undertone. “How have things been, in Hasetsu?”

“Oh, just fine,” Yuuko assured him, her tone simply polite – nothing more, nothing less. “He’s been working very hard. I think you will be able to tell, by his performance.”

“Yuri always worked hard,” Yakov said, frowning slightly. “But he was never quite… Well. I think you know what I mean.”

“I’m not sure if I do, no,” Yuuko replied coolly.

Yakov’s frown deepened. Yet Yuuko didn’t give him the chance to elaborate.

“If you’ll excuse me, Yakov, I think I need to have a quick word with my skaters.”

Yuuko offered him one final smile, before quickly making her way back towards the rink. Out on the ice, Phichit was launching into his combination spin, and Yuri had just landed a triple flip. Seeing Yuuko approaching the boards, he skated over towards her.

 “The ice feels good,” he said, and Yuuko was pleased to see him looking quite comfortable. “Is that Yakov?”

“Yes,” Yuuko confirmed, forcing herself not to glance over towards the other coach. “I went over to say hello.”

Yuri grimaced.

“Please tell me I don’t have to do that.”

“Of course not,” Yuuko was quick to reassure him. “My skaters should have no unnecessary distractions before an important competition.”

“Are you guys talking about Otabek?”

Phichit came to a stop right next to Yuri. Yuuko turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Why would you think that?”

“Well, you did say something about a distraction,” Phichit clarified, shooting Yuri a wide smile. “And I just thought you were maybe referring to-“

“Think less, Phichit,” Yuri snapped. “It really doesn’t suit you.”

Yuri’s cheeks were faintly pink, once again. Yuuko was trying her best not to find it too adorable.

“It’s okay, Yuri! You don’t have to hide anything from Yuuko.” Phichit was full-on grinning, now. “Besides, you even told me last night that you think Otabek is-“

“One more word and I’ll let Yuuko know exactly what _you_ told _me_ last night, Phichit.”

All colour seemed to drain from Phichit’s face.

“No. You wouldn’t.”

This time, it was Yuri’s turn to grin.

“Watch me.”

“No, Yuri, don’t-“

“Phichit used to have a crush on Katsudon.”

“Wait, _what_?” Yuuko exclaimed, her eyes widening.

“Used to!” Phichit all but shouted, actually glaring at Yuri (perhaps for the first time in his life). “It was years ago, in Detroit, I’ve been over him forever and there’s really no need to bring up… Yuri!”

Yuri was laughing.

“You should see your face right now,” he managed, yet despite his wide grin there was actually something vaguely apologetic in his tone. “Hey, can we take a selfie together?”

“No!” Phichit was still blushing furiously. “Why would we ever do that?”

“Oh come on, Phichit, you _love_ selfies. I’ll even post it from my account.”

Phichit’s eyes widened in surprise, his earlier embarrassment fading.

“You’ll… Really?”

“I’ll tag you in it,” Yuri promised readily. “And you can choose whatever filter you like.”

Slowly, Phichit was starting to grin.

“You are the best, Yuri, seriously!”

“Of course I am.” Yuri was already pulling out his phone. “No hashtags, though.”

“What?” Phichit exclaimed, his tone suddenly horrified. “Yuri, hashtags are _essential_.”

“Says who?”

“Says me! And I have way more followers than you.”

“I’m pretty sure JJ has more followers than you.”

“He does, most likely because he _tags all of his posts_ , Yuri! Every single one! Don’t you see? You should let me manage all of your social media accounts for a day, I could totally make you seem a lot more likeable than you actually are.”

“Over my dead body.”

“Yuri, you’re no fun!”

“No, you’re right. I’m classy. Unlike you.”

“That’s not true, I bet I’m way more…”

As the two skaters continued their banter, Yuuko dared to throw a brief but curious glance back towards Yakov. Just as she had expected, the Russian coach was looking over towards them, his incredulous stare fixed on Yuri’s relaxed smile.

Yuuko grinned.

 

***

 

Phichit skated before Yuri.

He did quite well. Yuuko was pleased to see him land his quad toeloop almost perfectly, but he stepped out of his triple lutz. However, his combination was more than fine and his step sequence absolutely flawless. When he finished, Yuuko allowed herself to clap only for a few moments, before turning all of her attention towards Yuri. Phichit would be accompanied to the kiss and cry with a representative from the Thai Figure Skating Association, and Yuuko would have to save her praise for later.

Right now, it was all about Yuri.

Yuri had already stepped onto the ice, yet he was still lingering right by the edge of it. Yuuko took a step closer towards him, carefully placing her hand over his on the boards.

“You nervous?”

Yuri shrugged.

“Yeah. Probably.”

Yuuko nodded slowly, taking in the tension in Yuri’s shoulders, and more importantly the unusual blankness in his eyes. It was an expression that Yuuko wasn’t sure if she’d ever seen Yuri wear before. Then again, this was the first time that Yuuko had watched Yuri so closely right before the start of a competition skate.

Clearly, he was feeling rather uneasy.

But at least Yuuko didn’t have to rack her brain to come up with the perfect distraction.

“Do you miss him?”

Yuri looked up at her, surprised.

“You mean, right now?”

Yet he didn’t ask who Yuuko meant. He didn’t even try to deny it.

“Right now, or in general.” Yuuko offered him a tentative smile. “You’ve never actually said, whether or not he’s your boyfriend, now?”

“I’m not sure if you’ve noticed,” Yuri begun tersely. “But I’m skating in one of my most important competitions of the season in a few seconds. Are we really having this conversation _now_?”

“But Otabek is also important to you, isn’t he?” Yuuko pointed out, determined to stay on topic. “I know you really care about him, Yuri. Anyone can tell.”

“He’s all right.” Yuri tried his best to shrug, glancing up towards a screen that was still showing slow-motion clips of Phichit’s jumps. “Coach, I really think I’d better focus on-“

“Aha. You haven’t told him, have you?”

Yuri abruptly fell silent, his expression just a bit confused.

“You haven’t told him that you’re in love with him,” Yuuko clarified, her tone all confidence. “You’ve admitted it to yourself, but Otabek still doesn’t know.”

Yuri quickly frowned towards her.

Too quickly.

“I never said I was in love with him. Never.”

Yuuko let her smile widen slightly.

“Oh, Yuri. I don’t think you’ll actually have to say it. I think Otabek will figure it out. He’ll know from the way you look at him, by the things you do for him. He’ll see it in the way you skate. I know he will.”

Something unfamiliar passed over Yuri’s expression. Something not unlike uncertainty, or perhaps even fear.

“But he’s not going to see it, today.”

There it was again, that lack of denial, so complete that it might as well have been a confession.

“But he could. He could see it.” Yuuko held up her smartphone, the same brand and model that she’d bought for Phichit – one with a truly superb camera. “I’ll film your skate. Send it to him as soon as you finish.”

Yuri bit his lip. Suddenly, he looked more than just a little bit nervous. Yet the expression only made Yuuko’s smile widen. Because this was good. This was _exactly_ what Yuri needed.

“You go out there,” she told him quietly. “Go and skate with all your heart. Otabek will know. He will know everything.”

Yuri drew a shaky breath, closing his eyes for a moment. Yet before he had time to reply, words were heard over the speakers.

“And now, representing Russia… Yuri Plisetsky!”

As the audience cheered, Yuri’s eyes opened to meet Yuuko’s for one final moment, just long enough to offer her a single nod. And then he was off, gliding across the ice with his arms held out in an elegant gesture, greeting the audience with a near-stoic expression.

Yuuko let out a breath she hadn’t even known she’d been holding. This was it. It was all up to Yuri, now, up to him to finally prove to himself and everyone else that he was a force to be reckoned with, a skater to watch out for if you really wanted to have a shot at the gold. A future champion.

The stadium slowly quieted as Yuri took his position. Yuuko held her phone up with shaky hands, starting the recording with several seconds to spare. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Yakov stepping closer to the boards, his gaze fixed on Yuri and his expression already disgruntled. Over in the green room, Phichit had left his place on the couch despite the fact that he was currently in the lead just so that he could get a better look at Yuri’s form out on the ice, his hands pressed together in something of a prayer. Yuuko would probably have mimicked the gesture if she hadn’t been holding the phone in a firm grip, determined to get a clear shot of Yuri’s skate.

However, Yuuko did at least allow herself to watch Yuri not through the tiny screen of her phone, but with her own eyes, eyes that weren’t about to leave Yuri’s form out on the ice even for a second.

Otabek wasn’t watching with her. But soon, he would be. Soon, he would know.

The music started.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually something I've been working on for quite a while now, and I'm so happy to finally have been able to post it! As you can see it's published as the first part of a series and that's because I'm also working on a couple of shorter companion fics to this one. I've almost finished one that's about how, exactly, Yuuko became Viktor's coach, and I'm also writing one that is from Yuri's POV which takes place a while after Otabek's arrival. Because although it was fun to show the development of their relationship through Yuuko's eyes, I've got a few ideas about what was going on behind closed doors that I think would be really fun to write.
> 
> You're most welcome to subscribe to the series if you want to get notified about future updates, and you can also find me [here](http://eriskay.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come say hi!
> 
> Many thanks to my absolutely incredible beta, who will always be the light for me. ♥


End file.
